Harry Potter's Birthday Party
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and the others have a big and special party planned for Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron put a lot of effort into making the party a grand event, but Ron's antics threaten the party. Worst of all, Voldemort returns and he wants to have another battle with Harry.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hogwarts' students had an infamous reputation, due to all the antics they caused and all the rules they broke. One day, the students were singing and dancing on desks. The teacher, Severus Snape, was disgusted by his students' behavior. He stared at his students, while asking, "What's happened to you? I know you can be rather immature, but this is downright despicable. You need to sit down and start reading today's book." Hermione Granger looked eager to start reading the book. However, she was the only one. The other students started prancing around the classroom. Ronald Weasley turned on the radio and started rapping.

A few minutes later, Harry Potter entered the classroom. He sat down and looked at Professor Snape, while saying, "I'm sorry I'm late. Hagrid wanted to wish me a happy birthday and he gave me a few gifts. I felt it would be rude, if I left before thanking him."

Professor Snape replied, "I suppose that was nice, but kindness doesn't excuse being late. That's something you need to learn."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "I respectfully disagree, Professor Snape. There's always time for an act of kindness, even if it means being late. Considering how much I dislike being late, you know I'm not joking around."

Professor Snape replied, "Fair enough."

Harry looked around and saw the other students goofing around, so he asked, "Why is everybody acting so silly?"

Professor Snape said, "I don't know, but a majority of this class will be receiving detentions. Now, get to work. You don't get to play around, while you're in class. In fact, you're going to be staying in my classroom, longer than usual, in order to make up for the time you wasted."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "Professor Snape, most of the students won't be able to stay. In fact, most of us won't be attending this week's classes."

Professor Snape looked annoyed and baffled, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione explained, "Harry Potter's birthday is this week and the other students and I need the week, to prepare for Friday's birthday party. He's turning twenty."

Professor Snape said, "If you think you can take a week off, you all belong in Arkham Asylum. You won't be able to skip a single day."

A moment later, Professor Albus Dumbledore popped into Snape's classroom and started dancing around. Dumbledore went to the front of the class and said, "Greetings, students. Dozens of students have asked if they could take the week off, in order to prepare for Mr. Potter's birthday party."

Professor Snape whispered to Dumbledore, "Old friend, a lot of people have accused you of being a crazy old man. If you actually let the students skip a week of school, for such a petty reason, you'll make a fool of yourself."

Dumbledore confidently replied, "I know what I'm doing." Dumbledore looked at the students, while saying, "Some people claim everybody's equal, but if I must be brutally honest, that's not true. Some people are extra special and cool and Harry's one of those people. After all, he saved our school from Voldemort, so he deserves the best of birthdays. He's going to be twenty, which is a big year. Go ahead and start planning the party. Have a great time."

Ron patted Dumbledore on the back and said, "Thank you. I must admit, that I used to think you were a crazy old man. However, I realized you're the cool type of old person. You're like the wizard version of Santa Claus."

Dumbledore replied, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Professor Snape walked up to Dumbledore and asked, "Are you sure you made the right decision?"

Dumbledore said, "I might be old, but I'm not crazy. Everything's going to be fine."

Harry, his friends, and the other students started leaving the classroom. Hermione and Ron walked up to Harry. Harry smiled, while saying, "Well, I think this is going to be a great week."

Hermione replied, "I must admit I'm a bit disappointed, to go a week without reading my history books or working on exciting extra-credit assignments. However, celebrating one of my closest friends makes everything worth it."

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder, while saying, "You know what? I'm really glad you were born."

Harry replied, "Thank you. I'm also glad you and Hermione were born, but I think that goes without saying."

Ron said, "Having friends is not just great for magic and ponies. It's also great for avoiding school. Thanks to you, we get to miss a week of work."

Hermione said, "I know birthday parties are supposed to be a surprise. I'm afraid the secret's already been revealed."

Harry replied, "It's fine. It's not like I know what will happen at the party or anything."

Hermione whispered to Ron, "After Harry leaves, there's something I want to talk to you about." Ron nodded.

A few minutes later, Harry noticed that Ginny Weasley was in a nearby part of the hallway, by herself. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, while asking, "Can you excuse me? There's a particular matter, that I wish to discuss with Ginny."

Hermione replied, "Go ahead." Harry started walking towards Ginny.

Ron looked at Hermione, while saying, "Now that Harry's gone, you probably want to talk to me. I'm guessing this is about you asking if you can kiss me."

Hermione replied, "That's not what this is about, Ron."

Ron asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione said, "Since Harry already knows he's getting a birthday party, it's important he doesn't learn anything else, like what presents he'll be getting. It's important you hide your birthday presents. During the past couple of birthdays, you found rather bad hiding places to hide Harry's presents, including his bed and his backpack."

Ron had a proud smile on his face, while replying, "This year, I found the perfect hiding spot. It's not in Harry's room. I was talking to Draco Malfoy and he agreed to hide the presents."

Hermione responded, "Hold on, Ron. I'm afraid that wasn't a very good idea."

Ron asked, "Why not?"

Hermione explained, "Harry and Draco don't get along. He's probably going to get rid of the presents."

Ron replied, "Let's talk to him."

Hermione and Ron walked to Draco's room and knocked on the door. Draco opened the door, while wearing a shirt that said, "Harry Potter's overrated." He stared at Hermione and Ron, while asking, "Can I help you?"

Ron asked, "Did you hide Harry's birthday presents?"

Draco answered, "I donated them to charity."

Hermione asked, "Why?"

Draco had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "That way, I can look like a selfless hero, while making Harry lose his silly presents." He did an evil laugh.

Ron looked at Hermione, while saying, "This is bad. Thanks to Draco, I lost the presents I was going to give to Harry."

Hermione said, "It's fine. You can give Harry a couple of the presents, that I was going to give him."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Thanks, Hermione. You're really helping me out."

Hermione responded, "It's what friends are for."

Ron said, "Harry's going to have such an awesome birthday party. Luna's working on an ice sculpture, while Neville and the others setup a dancing platform. Even though Harry will be the birthday boy, I'll be the best dancer. Where is the party going to be at?"

Hermione was surprised Ron didn't know, but considering Ron only knew three of the world's states, it wasn't that hard to believe. She said, "It's going to be outside, next to the parking lot."

Ron nervously screamed, "Oh, no!"

Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

Ron said, "Harry's car is going to be finished being repaired, on Friday. Because of that, he's probably going to be in the parking lot, which will lead to his party getting spoiled."

Hermione replied, "Hopefully, he won't see it."

Ron responded, "I'll make sure the party doesn't get spoiled."

Hermione asked, "How?"

Ron said, "Although I'm a legendary slacker, I haven't been slacking off, when it comes to learning new magic tricks. My wand can do tons of magical things, so everything's going to be fine."

During the next few days, Hermione and her friends prepared for the party, while Ron goofed around. On Friday, Harry and Ron woke up. Ron got out of bed and said, "Harry, you should consider sleeping in."

Harry replied, "I don't feel that tired."

Ron said, "But your party's going to be long, so you should get some more rest."

Harry replied, "That's okay. My car's finished being repaired, so I'm going to get on the bus and visit the mechanic."

Ron pulled out his wand and whispered, "I know a trick, which will stop Harry from leaving." Ron pointed the wand at Harry and zapped him. Harry fell to the ground and passed out.

Ron said, "Since Harry's asleep, he won't be able to go the parking lot and see his party. However, he could wakeup, at any moment. I better make sure he's put somewhere, where he won't be able to see his party." Ron picked up Harry and started carrying him out of the room.

A few minutes later, Ron was outside, while carrying Harry. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, so he asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco sighed and said, "Even though Harry's not a very cool person, I figure I should be a good sport and attend the party."

Ron replied, "That's admirable of you."

Draco had a smug smile on his face, while responding, "I'm a very inspiring person."

Ron said, "I need to put Harry in a place, where he can't get to the parking lot. Otherwise, he'll find his party and everything will be ruined."

Draco wanted to be nice, but he was tempted to get revenge on Harry. He had a sinister grin on his face, while saying, "You should put him in the sewer."

Ron had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why should I do that?"

Draco explained, "He won't be able to see the party, while in the sewer. He'd be so confused, about why he was in the sewer, that he wouldn't be trying to find the party. When the party starts, you can find him and pull him out of the sewer."

Ron said, "I don't know if Harry will enjoy sleeping in the sewer."

Draco replied, "She's he's asleep, he won't be that uncomfortable. Besides, he might find the home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Ron said, "In that case, I think I'll agree to your idea." Ron opened a manhole cover and put Harry in the sewer.

Harry fell into the part of the sewer, where Voldemort had been hiding. Voldemort had an excited smile on his face, while seeing that Harry had fallen into the sewer. He walked closer to him, while saying, "Greetings, dear enemy. I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad you've arrived. Are you alive?" He tapped Harry on the head.

Harry opened his eyes. He looked around, before he realized his arch-enemy was in front of him and that he was in the sewer. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Voldemort said, "I don't know, but I can guarantee you, that I'm going to be getting some sweet revenge. You see, my unmenacing rival, you might of defeated me, but I managed to survive. I moved to the sewer."

Harry sarcastically replied, "What an eloquent home. Are you and Oswald Cobblepot roommates?"

Voldemort said, "You shouldn't be acting like a jokester, when you're around me." Voldemort pointed to his weights, while saying, "I knew you and I would cross paths, one of these days. For the past couple of years, I've been doing tons of exercises. I even joined a kickboxing club."

Harry smirked, while asking, "Did you have a boxing match with the Riddler?"

Voldemort said, "Batman references will not help you, Mr. Potter. Nothing can help you, because I'm about to bring you down."

Harry nervously said, "For what it's worth, today is my birthday."

Voldemort replied, "I remember your first day. It was supposed to be your last birthday, but your pesky parents ruined everything." He grabbed Harry, while saying, "I'm going to give you the birthday present, that I should of given you, when you were just a baby and that gift is your demise." He did an evil laugh.

Harry said, "I'm going to stop you. I defeated you, during our previous battle, so I'm confident."

Voldemort replied, "Your confidence is about to fade away, along with your existence." Harry and Voldemort started battling each other.

Meanwhile, Ron started prancing around the platform, that Harry's friends made. Luna Lovegood walked up to Ron and said, "I want to show you the ice sculpture, that I made for Harry's birthday party."

Hermione and Ron stood around, while watching Luna present an ice sculpture, that was in the shape of Queen Elsa. Hermione said, "Very nice sculpture, Luna. I'm surprised by your choice of design, though."

Luna replied, "I wanted to give Harry the coolest ice sculpture and when it comes to being the coolest, you can't beat a queen."

Ron said, "I'm not so sure about that. If you wanted to have the coolest ice sculpture, you should of made a Mr. Freeze sculpture."

Luna said, "I was paranoid, that I wasn't making a sculpture of the right thing. That's why I made spare sculptures." Luna presented an ice sculpture, which resembled Mr. Freeze.

Ron replied, "That's super cool."

Luna said, "I think this party is going to give Draco the cold shoulder, but I think Harry and the others are going to love it. I'm glad Harry hasn't found out where the party is. Otherwise, my sculpture surprise would of been ruined."

Hermione looked at Ron, while asking, "Do you know where Harry is?"

Ron replied, "I found an awesome place, where he's going to be getting some good rest."

Harry and Voldemort used their wands, to blast each other. Both wizards were confident. Harry started using some new spells, while saying, "You should give up, Voldemort. You were a threat and I was afraid of you, but times change. You're outdated. You've lost your touch."

Voldemort had a villainous smirk on his face, while replying, "You're wrong about that. During the past few months, I've been learning new tricks. I've learned several dastardly things, which will lead to your downfall."

Voldemort tried to use some of his new spells, in order to get rid of Harry. However, Harry learned a protection spell, which blocked Voldemort's attacks. Harry said, "You might think you can win, but I know you're going to be the loser of this fight."

Voldemort looked amused, while asking, "You think I could be a loser? I'm so scary, that most people are scared to speak my name. Meanwhile, you have one of the most common first names, that anybody could ever have."

Harry replied, "My actions are better than my words."

Voldemort said, "Considering your lack of clever comebacks, I don't doubt that. However, I have my own comebacks and my newest comeback is going to lead to your end."

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry's birthday party. The dance platform was ready, along with the presents, cakes, and ice sculptures. Hermione said, "I think this is going to be a fantastic party."

Ron looked doubtful, while observing the guests. He said, "There's one thing, which this party is lacking."

Hermione asked, "What would that be?"

Ron said, "Fashion. It seems like all of the party guests are wearing plain shirts, normal jeans, and boring shoes."

Hermione replied, "I don't think that's a problem. Isn't it better than everybody wearing the same type of school uniform?"

Ron said, "Harry's party is a big event and without the proper fashion, this party will be missing a certain touch."

Ron had the party guests gather around him. He said, "You guys have been doing a good job, at getting the party ready. However, your outfits are a little boring. I think we need to spruce things up."

Luna said, "I wanted to wear a cake costume, but Hermione thought that would be too silly."

Ron said, "That would of been a little corny."

Hermione said, "My other outfits are in the washing machine, so it's not like I have a lot of options."

Draco stated, "I don't wanna walk back to my room, change clothes, and come back. That would be a waste of time."

Ron stood around, with his hands on his hips, while saying, "I have a solution, which is going to benefit everybody. I've been learning new types of magic and one of my tricks involves transformations. I can transfer your plain clothes into stylish and creative costumes. What do you think?"

Luna said, "The more unique we look, the better."

Hermione said, "Considering our lack of options, I suppose it would be alright."

Ron responded, "Good answer. We're all about to receive the nicest of outfits, free of charge." Ron used the wand on himself and all of his party guests. However, his transformation didn't have the results he was anticipating. Everybody's clothes got turned into towels.

Hermione angrily said, "Ron, what did you do?"

Ron nervously smiled, while saying, "It appears I haven't learned all the steps, that are required for that type of magic."

Hermione said, "Hold on, Ron. Have you ever tested that type of magic, before using it on us?"

Ron replied, "I might of. I've been learning so many types of magic, that it's hard to learn all of them."

Hermione said, "As much as you wanted us to dress like royalty, I think plain clothes will be good enough. Transform the towels into our regular clothes."

Ron replied, "I'll try to do that." Ron used the wand on the party guests, this time. Nobody got transformed, but spare towels fell into the drinks and on the cake. Ron said, "I must admit, that I've been delaying my attempts at transforming things, because I don't know how to make things go back to normal. This isn't that big of a deal, is it?"

Hermione replied, "Frankly, it is. You wanted to make us look stylish. Instead, most of the guests look embarrassed, including me."

Ron sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't mind humiliating my enemies, but I hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

Hermione said, "I know you didn't mean to cause trouble."

Ron replied, "Despite that, I keep causing trouble. I usually ignore Professor Snape, when he calls me a reckless pest. I thought he was being an overreactive and strict teacher, but he might of been right about me, after all."

Hermione responded, "Look, everybody, no matter how old they get, has some childish instincts. As much as I try to act proper and dignified, I'm guilty of a few silly things. Reading is a great thing and I love it, but reading ten books, each week, might be too much. Also, doing dozens of extra-credit assignments is probably overkill, yet I keep doing them. We have all a childish side and that's not a bad thing, but it's important you act mature, when the time calls for it."

Ron said, "You're right, Hermione. You're the smartest student, that Hogwarts has ever had." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Voldemort continued trying to blast each other. Voldemort looked upset and impatient, while saying, "I'm sick of your protection spell. You must be using it, because you know I'm stronger than you. If you didn't have that silly thing, I would of already destroyed you."

Harry replied, "You're wrong, Voldemort. I'm a better wizard than you."

Voldemort started laughing so hard, that he almost fell to the ground. He said, "Harry, I'm one of the most well-trained and powerful wizards, that any world has ever seen. Even Grindelwald's crimes are lacking, in comparison to mine. You're a kid, who was raised by a uncaring uncle, because your parents weren't strong enough to stop me and nobody will ever be as strong as me."

Harry replied, "You're wrong. My parents sacrificed themselves, because they knew the right people would find me and they'd teach me the necessary magic, to bring you down." Harry started using his newest and most powerful spell. Voldemort tried to use his wand, to block the spell. However, it didn't work. The spell started blasting Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to remain confident, despite being in pain. He did a crazy-sounding laugh and said, "You're a fool, Harry. Your youthful energy can't compare to my wise knowledge."

Harry replied, "I'm twenty. I'm not a kid."

Voldemort said, "I'm much older than you and I know more spells."

Harry said, "You can keep bragging, but I can tell you're feeling weaker."

Voldemort tried to keep standing, but he felt so worn-out, that he felt he had to start laying on the ground. Voldemort said, "I refuse to accept the fact, that you've beaten me. One of these days, I'll eliminate you and it'll be the greatest birthday present, that the wizarding world has ever received." Voldemort passed out.

Meanwhile, a lot of the party guests were shivering, due to wearing towels. Draco said, "I feel like I'm going to turn into one of Luna's ice sculpture."

Luna replied, "That'd be an intriguing sight."

Hermione looked at Draco, while saying, "If you want, you can go back to your room and get changed. Unlike me, you have options. My other clothes are still in the washing machines."

Draco said, "I'm not going back to my room. That would take too long."

Hermione walked up to Ron and asked, "Where is Harry? We should get the party going, before everybody starts pretending to be ice cubes."

Ron said, "I put Harry into the sewer, in order to keep him from finding the party."

Hermione could hardly believe what she just heard. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "The sewer? Why would you put him in such a dangerous and gross place?"

Ron explained, "Draco recommended it. It seemed like he had a change of heart, so I trusted him."

Draco sighed and said, "I'm afraid I wasn't being a good person. I was so tempted to prank Harry, because of our petty rivalry. I shouldn't of told Ron to put Harry in the sewer. I was being a stupid jerk."

Ron stated, "I was also being a stupid jerk."

A short time later, Harry got out of the sewer and got visited the mechanic. After getting his car, he drove to the parking lot and saw the party. He walked to the party area and said, "Hi, guys."

Everybody said, "Happy birthday, Harry Potter!"

Harry said, "I got put in the sewer and I saw Voldemort."

Ron looked guilty, while saying, "Oh, no. I'm afraid I put you in the sewer, so you wouldn't find the party. I was being a jerk and an idiot."

Draco said, "I told Ron to do it, so I probably deserve some of the blame."

Ron said, "I'm Harry's best friend. Well, Hermione and I share that honor, but anyways, I failed my friend."

Harry replied, "It's okay, Ron. I got to fight Voldemort and I defeated him. I was glad I got to stop him."

Ron responded, "I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry stared at his friends, while asking, "How come everybody's wearing a towel?"

Ron said, "I was trying to turn everybody's plain clothes into fancy outfits, with a magic spell. However, I messed it up. Failing seems to be a common thing I do."

Harry replied, "You're more of a success, than you think you are. Thankfully, I know a spell, which can bring everybody's clothes back. Everybody, get into a line and I'll help you."

Most of the guests got into a line, but Ron stood around. Hermione walked up to him and asked, "Aren't you going to get in line?"

Ron said, "I don't deserve a favor from Harry, after everything I put him through. I'm going to stay in a towel, until the party's over. I deserve the humiliation."

Hermione replied, "Well, I'm not going to let you be humiliated, by yourself. I'll also stay in a towel."

Ron said, "You don't have to embarrass yourself, just for me."

Hermione replied, "It's what friends are for." Hermione and Ron smiled at each other.

Luna showed Harry her ice sculptures and asked, "Do you like them?"

Harry said, "I sure do. They send a chill down my spine, but I still like them."

Harry's friends gave him presents, handed him cake, and danced with him. Luna looked at Harry and asked, "Are you happy with your presents?"

Harry said, "Yes and I think I got the best present, which was getting to have another fight with Voldemort. More than ever before, I feel confident that I can beat him. It comforts me to know I'll always be able to protect Hogwarts, in case he ever comes back."

Ron overheard Harry and said, "It seems like Harry had a good party, after all. However, that's not because of me. I messed everything up."

Hermione replied, "It takes a smart person, to realize when you've messed up. As time goes on, you'll learn how to be a better wizard."

Ron responded, "Thank you, Hermione." Harry's birthday started off wacky, but everybody ended up having a good time, thanks to the magic of Hogwarts.


End file.
